Sus ojos se cerraron
by Helane Albarn
Summary: -Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos Maka, jamás me quiero separar de ti, eso no sería cool.-Te lo prometo Soul. Tú y yo por siempre./-Juntos por siempre ¿No?- Dijo Soul sin separar sus frentes, recordando su triste promesa.


****Hola de nuevo chicos del fanfiction. Primeramente, antes que nada, quisiera agradecer los reviews que recibí del primer One-shot; me alegraron tanto que mientras leía cada uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa medio tonta en la cara. Gracias!

Éste One-shot estuvo inspirado en una de las tantas canciones de los hermanos Rin y Len Kagamine de Vocaloid, sencillamente ¡Los adoro! Son taaan tiernos. La canción se llama Soudless voice, creo...

¡En fin, espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Vocaloid ni Soul Eater son míos, y jamás lo serán (lamentablemente) sólo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis deseos personales.

* * *

"La vida es muy rápida, hace que pasemos del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos"

Paulo Coelho

* * *

**Sus ojos se cerraron**

Otra vez ese insoportable dolor ¿Qué a caso no podía ni admirar el paisaje en paz? Al parecer la respuesta era negativa pues otra punzada sintió en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón...

Ya tenía muchísimo tiempo en esa cama, esperando su final; ni si quiera recordaba cuánto. ¿Ya eran 7 meses? Claro que no, era mucho más.

Extrañaba estar fuera, sentir la naturaleza con su cuerpo, la hierba bajo sus pies desnudos; sentir la brisa contra su cara y la lluvia mojar sus rubios cabellos. ¿Nada de eso volvería nunca más? Maka contuvo las ganas de llorar…otra vez.

Ella era una muchacha fuerte, ¡Había incluso derrotado al mismísimo Kishin con sus propias manos! Ella era una de los mejores técnicos que existían pero no por cualidades especiales, sino por su valor.

Y como la chica era una mujer valiente no tendría que llorar por cosas insignificantes; más sin embargo era tan difícil mantener su palabra, no traicionarla…pues ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Quería tanto volver a estar con él sin verlo sufrir, sin hacerlo sufrir como últimamente lo hacía.

Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa de tiburón sin ningún atisbo de dolor o dificultad.

Dos leves toques en su puerta la distrajeron.

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su kimono blanco; tan blanco como su piel cada día más pálida y los hermosos cabellos de su amada arma, su compañero, su todo.

Ella no quería que él la viera sufrir, eso le rompería el corazón pues sabía que él sufría por el sólo hecho de ver su enfermedad y esperar su inminente final; Maka no le rompería aún más el corazón haciéndole saber que le dolía más de lo que aparentaba.

No lo soportaría.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó una masculina voz de manera suave mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

Al ver esa cabellera blanquecina y desordenada que lo caracterizaba los bellos ojos verdes de Maka se iluminaron como siempre lo hacían cada vez que él se presentaba; que era casi todo el día y la noche.

-Claro que sí, siempre se puede Soul.- Le respondió con una sonrisa la muchacha con voz delgada y suave.

Él simplemente le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía, mostrando un poco aquellos dientes tan puntiagudos.

-Te he traído de comer, quiero que comamos juntos.- Seguía diciendo Soul de manera suave.- Te lo tienes que comer todo.- Sonrió levemente mientras la miraba con ternura.

Cuánto la quería…

Después de la lucha contra el Kishin el cuerpo de Maka se había debilitado bastante; ella no quería darle importancia pues pensaba que era un simple cansancio y trataba de fingir frente a todos.

Pero a Soul no lo engañaba.

El albino la comenzó a notar rara. Sabía que algo tenía y no era simplemente un cansancio; la preocupación del joven Evans aumentó cuando Maka tuvo su primer desmayo.

La obligó a ver a Stein y consultar sobre su estado físico; y Maka no puso mucha resistencia pues las punzadas de dolor en su pecho iban en aumento.

"_Tal vez es falta de vitaminas"_ pensaban ambos.

Que equivocados estaban…

La cara de Stein era seria y afligida; las palabras que salieron de sus labios eran como miles de cuchillas que atravesaban en carne viva a Soul mientras que a Maka le asustaban, ocasionando que ella quisiera huir de esa realidad.

Ninguno se lo podía creer.

Buscó que de alguna forma el doctor le diera alguna de esperanza de salvar a su amada Maka. Lo que fuera estaba bien con tal de tenerla siempre a su lado. No importaba si tenía que dar todo lo que tenía, no le importaba mientras ella estuviera bien.

Pero Stein solamente le daba negativas al desesperado Soul que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Su alma se partía en miles de pedazos mientras que su corazón ya estaba destrozado. Su pequeña Maka, su amada Maka iba a morir por una extraña enfermedad en el corazón y él no iba a poder hacer nada…

Todo era su culpa por no haberla protegido aquel día contra el kishin, todo era su culpa por haberla expuesto a la locura, todo era su culpa, o bueno, eso creía él.

¡Joder! ¡Él la amaba más que a nada y ni si quiera podría salvarla!

Toda la noche lloró sin consolación alguna.

Al principio Spirit se llevó a su adorada hija consigo. Soul iba a verla todos los días pero bajo un estricto horario impuesto por la Death Scythe que él no soportaba.

No había pasado ni un mes y él ya se había desesperado.

Trató de hablar con Spirit Albarn, el cual le dio negativas a la primera, se gritaron, se insultaron hasta que Soul le dijo a punto de las lágrimas: _"Entiéndeme…"_

Spirit se quedó sin palabras ante la imagen de un joven destrozado enamorado de su hija, la cual estaba condenada a una muerte anticipada, guardó silencio unos segundos y preguntó: _"¿La amas?"_

"_Más que a nada en el mundo"_- Fue la respuesta del albino.

Y con unas últimas palabras Spirit se despidió del oji rubí: _"Te la puedes llevar contigo, pero cuídala y hazla felíz hasta el último momento, pues es mi adorada hijita y se lo merece"_

Una pequeña lágrima había resbalado por el rostro del joven Death Scythe.

Soul se la llevó consigo y Maka estaba más que feliz pues estaba segura que el chico Evans la amaba, pero a la vez le dolía pues sabía que lo iba a abandonar aunque no quisiera.

Soul había sido tan bueno, tan lindo… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

Ella tenía miedo, miedo de morir e irse a algún lugar donde no estaría él. Su arma, su amor.

Habían estado tanto tiempo juntos, ella bajo los cuidados y mimos de Soul y él siendo correspondido de manera instantánea.

Eran felices en su triste realidad.

Después de comer Soul retiró la pequeña mesita que había adquirido para darle la comida en la cama a Maka y se recostó a lado de su amada técnico.

-Maka…- Susurró de manera ronca a la rubia.- Te amo tanto.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Ella sonrió de manera triste y dulce a la vez.

-Y yo a ti más de lo que imaginas Soul.- Dijo posando su mano sobre la fuerte del albino, la cual descansaba en la mejilla de ella.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos Maka, jamás me quiero separar de ti, eso no sería cool.- Decía de manera desesperada Soul, como una súplica.

Ella dudó un momento, pues sabía que su final estaba cerca, más sin embargo ella quiso hacerlo feliz.

-Te lo prometo Soul. **Tú y yo por siempre**.- Respondió en un suave susurro.

Entonces la guadaña, sin más que decir, se acercó a sus labios y la besó de manera suave y lenta, con toda la ternura y el amor que siempre le había profesado, con toda esa dulzura con la que siempre la besaba. La rubia ni si quiera tardó en responder aquel beso que ambos necesitaban tanto.

Toda Death City había presenciado el amor que se tenían ambos compañeros.

Era como si hubieran estado destinados desde el principio de todos los tiempos, como si ambas almas hubieran sido hechas el una para la otra.

Y así había sido.

Ellos dos eran verdaderas almas gemelas, la prueba de que existían.

No era secreto que estaban juntos desde antes de la batalla contra el Kishin, aunque ellos juraban que nadie lo sospechaba; creían que sólo ellos y sus mejores amigos estaban al tanto. Pero abrieron los ojos de que no era tan _secreto_ hasta que Spirit se armó de valor para hablar con ellos y haberles concedido su permiso; aunque claro, primero hizo un enorme berrinche.

Después de un rato de estarse besando y darse tiernas caricias se separaron mientras se miraban a los ojos de manera intensa y dulce.

Soul miró levemente por la ventana y la sorpresa inundó sus facciones.

Maka no tardó en girarse y lo que vio también la sorprendió.

Estaba nevando.

-Soul, quiero salir a la nieve.- Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él lo meditó un momento, pero al ver la sonrisa enorme en el rostro de su princesa no dudó en darle una respuesta afirmativa.

Fue por ropa abrigada para que la chica se tapase y él también.

Ambos salieron fuera tomados de las manos y entonces ella salió corriendo mientras cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba de la sensación de la naturaleza en su cuerpo.

Le hacía falta respirar el aire limpio.

Entonces se giró hacia su amado Soul y salió corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

El joven la recibió con un fuerte abrazo mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, depositó un suave beso en su cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Me encanta la nieve, porque es del color de tu cabello- Dijo Maka entre los brazos de Soul, el chico sólo rió levemente.

- A mí me encantas tú.- Sonrió mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Soul; gracias por hacerme tan feliz, a pesar de que debería de estar triste. Muchísimas gracias, eres mucho mejor de lo que siempre pensé Soul. Te amo.- Decía la rubia con leves lágrimas de felicidad en sus verdes ojos.

Ella sabía que ya iba a morir, por eso quería despedirse.

-Maka, sabes que con sólo tenerte me haces feliz, yo debería agradecerte a ti por permitirme amarte y por amarme Maka. Te amo, jamás lo olvides.- Decía Soul, él presentía lo que venía pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, como jamás lo habían hecho, demostrándose todo lo que sentían. Fue el beso más hermoso que nadie jamás hubiera podido presenciar, tan cargado de amor, de ilusiones, de ellos…

Se miraron a los ojos de manera profunda y Maka sonrió.

No quiso separarse de su amado Soul, lo último que quería sentir era el calor de su cuerpo, la aprensión de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo y su aroma varonil.

Con una última sonrisa mutua ella...

… cerró sus ojos.

Y era para siempre.

Sintió el cuerpo pesado de la rubia, escuchó su respiración cesar, miró sus ojos verdes cerrarse poco a poco.

Sabía que eso venía, sabía que no podía evitarse pero aún así jamás se sintió preparado. No podía creerlo, no podía… ¡Simplemente no quería creer que Maka estaba muerta!

La abrazó tan fuerte y tan suave a la vez, la apretó contra su pecho y escondió la cara en su cabello.

Lloró, como jamás lo había hecho, como siempre había creído que sería así al no tener a la chica consigo, pero resultaba mucho peor, más asfixiante, más horrible.

Más doloroso.

No soportó más aquel dolor en su corazón y calló sentado al suelo con Maka entre sus brazos.

Pegaba gritos ensordecedores buscando que su dolor se apaciguase, pero simplemente a cada segundo que pasaba el dolor era más intenso, más insoportable.

Recordó todos los momentos con ella, todas las peleas, las reconciliaciones, los abrazos, los besos.

La recordó a ella y lloró mucho más.

La nieve comenzó a caer más fuertemente, como haciéndole compañía al destrozado Soul en su doloroso llanto.

Entonces separó un poco su rostro del cuello de la chica y pegó sus frentes.

Se veía tan hermosa, como si estuviese dormida. La recordaba perfectamente dormida, pues muchas noches se dormía hasta la madrugaba contemplando a su princesa en ese estado.

Pero este sueño era para siempre.

-Juntos por siempre ¿No?- Dijo Soul sin separar sus frentes, recordando su triste promesa con voz ronca y cortada a causa del llanto. Con ese horrible nudo en la garganta tan molesto.

La depositó suavemente sobre la nieve y se apresuró a quitarse todo lo que lo abrigara, quedándose con su fina camiseta y su pantalón de mezclilla.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Se recostó a lado de Maka, tomó su mano y se quedó viéndola de lado, quería verla hasta el último momento, así como ella lo había hecho con él.

Se quedó así, en esa posición esperando a que la nieve hiciera su trabajo, temblando y jadeando, aún llorando.

"_No soy tan fuerte Maka, quiero ir contigo"_

Y con este último pensamiento, Soul se despidió del mundo.

* * *

Bueno, ahora que lo revisé no me quedó taaan genial a como creí que estaría. Espero que les guste. Sin más, nos leemos!


End file.
